An der Bushaltestelle
by Yury and Samusa
Summary: Hitsugaya und Matsumoto warten auf einen Bus XD


_Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht uns, obwohl wir Hitsu und Matsu gerne unser eigen nennen würden, aber wie es nun mal so ist, können wir daran leider nichts ändern. Gibt daher auch kein Geld für uns! _

_Anm: Das hier ist eine reine Dialog-Fanfic zwischen Hitsugaya und Matsumoto an einer Bushaltestelle. Wir hoffen es kam einigermaßen rüber, was sich da abspielt. _

**An der Bushaltestelle**

by Yury & Samusa

„Taichou?"

„Was?"

„Wann kommt der Bus?"

„In einer halben Stunde, wenn ich den Plan dort richtig gelesen habe."

„Hm und was machen wir so lange, Taichou?"

„Wir setzen uns hin."

„Und dann?"

„Warten wir."

„Oh... Taichou?"

„Was?"

„Was machen wir, während wir hier warten?"

„Nichts, wir warten."

„Aber Taichou! Das ist langweilig. Lass uns reden."

„..."

„Wie heißt dein Lieblingsfilm?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„Ich habe keinen! Zufrieden?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Wollen wir uns ein paar Filme angucken, wenn wir zu Hause sind?"

„Nein."

„...Taichou?"

„Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Eh? Was machst du denn, Taichou?"

„Warten!"

„Taichou! Man kann doch nicht nur warten! Das ist langweilig."

„Ist es nicht. Jetzt sei ruhig und warte auf den Bus. Du hattest schließlich getrödelt, weshalb wir ihn verpasst haben. Ich bin nicht der gewesen, der gerufen hat, er fährt ohne uns!"

„Hm, wie lange dauert's jetzt noch?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe keine Uhr."

„Hm, Taichou?"

„Matsumoto?"

„Ja, Taichou?"

„...Matsumoto?"

„Taichou?♪"

„Was?"

„Uh.. jetzt hab ich vergessen was ich wollte."

„War ja klar."

„ACH SO! Jetzt weiß ich wieder. Wollen wir was spielen?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Matsumoto, tu mir den Gefallen und sei ruhig."

„..."

„MATSUMOTO! Hör auf mich zu pieksen!"

„Aber Taichou! Mir ist langweilig und du hast gesagt ich soll ruhig sein."

„Sollst du auch."

„Ich kann nicht."

„..."

„Taichouuu?"

„..."

„Bist du böse, Taichou?"

„... ... ...Nein!"

„PUH, da bin ich aber froh!"

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Ja, Taichou?"

„Lass das!"

„Taichou?"

„..."

„Wieso hast du dich zwei Plätze weiter hingesetzt?"

„Warum wohl?"

„Hm, mein rechter, rechter Platz ist leer, ich wünsche mir den Taichou her.♪"

„..."

„AH! Taichou, der Bus!"

„Das ist der Falsche! Uns ist doch vorhin die Linie drei weg gefahren."

„Wirklich, Taichou?"

„Ja, du kannst dich wieder setzen. ... ... Aber nicht neben mich."

„Taichou, jetzt bist du aber böse, oder?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„..."

„Wie kannst du denn nur einfach dasitzen und nichts tun? Das ist doch langweilig."

„Ist es nicht."

„Doch, doch."

„Pscht!"

„Wieso pscht?"

„Sei ruhig!

„Ich mag nicht."

„Matsumoto, die Leute gucken schon."

„Denen ist wenigstens nicht langweilig."

„..."

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das iiiiiiissst... weiß."

„Die Wolken."

„Äh,...nein, aber weiter, Taichou."

„Das Kleid der Frau dort hinten."

„...nö."

„Das Haus?"

„Auch nicht."

„Das Auto?"

„Falsch, falsch, falsch."

„... ... deine Schuhe?"

„Die sind süß, ne?"

„..."

„Die sind's auch nicht, aber du musst weiter raten."

„Der Schmetterling?"

„Wo?"

„Dort am Busch."

„Wo? Wo? Ich seh keinen."

„Hier, siehst du?"

„Ah!...nein, der auch nicht."

„..."

„Nicht aufgeben!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sehr viel mehr weiß gibt es nicht. Das Schild?"

„Nein. Och Taichou, dabei ist es ganz einfach!"

„Grenz es ein!"

„Hmmmm...ich wuschel gern darin herum, ich darf nur nie."

„Etwas das...Matsumoto! Meine Haare sind nicht Gegenstand des Spiels! Schluß jetzt."

„Ach komm Taichou, das war doch lustig."

„Nein."

„Doch doch, das war viel besser als nur warten."

„..."

„Taichou, wie lange noch?"

„Frag jemand anderen."

„Mit welchem Bus müssen wir fahren?"

„Das solltest du doch wissen, du hast schließlich geschrien, der da ist es und das war die Nummer drei."

„Kann mir jemand sagen, wann Nummer drei hier hääääält?"

„..."

„Die gucken alle nur doof, aber keiner a... Taichou, du hast dich schon wieder weggesetzt."

„Aus gutem Grund."

„Du bist gemein."

„Gut."

„Mein Taichouuu ist gemein!"

„Noch lauter und die Leute zwei Straßen weiter erfahren es auch noch."

„Oh, woll'n die das wissen?"

„Matsumoto!"

„Ja, Taichou?"

„..."

„Argh, diese Sitze sind so unbequem. Ich kann nicht mehr sitzen!"

„Dann steh auf."

„Dann muss ich ja stehen."

„Sitzen oder stehen, entscheide dich, aber geh mir nicht mehr auf die Nerven."

„Kann ich auf deinen Schoß?"

„NEIN!"

„Willst du auf meinen?"

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Taichou, noch lauter und die Leute zwei Straßen weiter kennen meinen Namen!"

„..."

„Aber mach dir nichts drauß, keiner brüllt ihn so nett wie du."

„..."

„T-Taichou!"

„Verfolg mich nicht, wenn ich vor dir flüchte!"

„Aber Taichou! Allein is mir langweilig."

„Ist das mein Problem?" Glotz nicht so, noch nie gesehen wie jemand von ihr genervt wird?"

„Taichou, ganz ruhig. Du wirkst so verspannt."

„Wessen Schuld ist das wohl?"

„...Soll ich dich nachher massieren?"

„Geh weg!"

„Ich lass dich doch nicht allein."

„Genau das will ich aber! Verzieh dich, niemand muss zwischen uns vermitteln, also geh jemand anderen auf die Nerven, ich hab bereits die da!"

„...Taichou..."

„.."

„DER BUS KOMMT!"

„Na endlich!"

„Oh, Taichou, ich hab eine Idee!"

„Steig ein."

„Wir können ja noch nett was essen gehen, bevor wir nach Hause fahren."

„Der Bus steht hier! Hätte dir das nicht früher einfallen können?"

„Nein."

„..."

„Taichou warte! Du hast doch auch Hunger!"

„Ich habe hier gewartet und fahre nun los!"

„Aber wir können d-aaah, Taichou! Warte auf mich!"

„Bleibst du doch nicht zurück?"

„Nicht allein."

„Schade."

„..."

„Taichou?"

„Matsumoto?"

„Busfahren ist lustig."

„..."

„Meinst du nicht?"

„Hm."

„Bräuchten wir auch in der Soul Society."

„Wozu?"

„Weil man nichts machen muss, um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen."

„Das kann nur von dir kommen."

„Und man kann mit seinem Taichou gemeinsam auf den Bus warten."

„Bitte nicht!"

„Fürs nächste Mal überlegen wir uns vorher ein paar Spiele!"

„..."

„Überlegst du schon?"

„..."

„Taichou, wo müssen wir aussteigen?"

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du!"

„Ich? Nee, wieso?"

„Du hast gemeint wir müssten mit dem Bus fahren!"

„Hab ich?"

„Hast du!"

„Hmmm..."

„..."

„Ich glaub ich wollte einfach gern Busfahren."

„Matsumoto! Habe ich mich nur deshalb von dir von der Arbeit abhalten lassen?"

„Öhm... wenn du das so ausdrücken willst."

„MATSUMOTO!"

„Taichou, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich steig aus."

„Wieso denn?"

„Meine Arbeit wartet."

„Lass sie warten, die hat Langeweile verdient!"

„..."

„Och Taichou!"

„Wir sehen uns."

„Warte! Warte auf mich!"

„..."

„Oh, warten wir jetzt auf unseren nächsten Bus?"

„Scheint so."

„Toll und welche Spiele hast du dir überlegt?"

„..."

„Taichou?"

„..."

„Wartest du schon wieder?"

„Ja."

„Wann kommt der Bus auf den du wartest?"

„Irgendwann."

„UND SOLANGE willst du hier warten?"

„..."

„..."

„Taichou?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin jetzt ruhig."

„Gut."

„Aber nur wenn du das wirklich willst."

„Ich will das schon seit einer Stunde!"

„Überleg es dir gut, vielleicht wird dir ja doch langweilig."

„Ich hab es mir überlegt!"

„Überleg ruhig noch mal."

„MA-TSU-MO-TO!"

„Umentschieden?"

„..."

„Wohl nicht."

„..."

„...Taichou, ich kann nicht ruhig seeeeeein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weiß nicht, ich bin so."

„Dann änder dich, vielleicht mag man dich dann auch mehr."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Du bist gemein, Taichou."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil du mich nicht magst."

„Sei still und ich mag dich."

„Ich bin wie ich bin, so! Hmpf."

„Dann mag ich dich nicht."

„..."

„..."

„Taichoooooooou!"

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

„Du magst mich nicht, das ist los!"

„Schon mal überlegt woran das liegt?"

„...magst du mich wirklich nicht?"

„..."

„Bis später."

„..."

„Baka-Taichou."

„...Ah, der Bus!"

„Ich sitz am Fenster!"

„Welches Fenster? Der Bus ist doch noch gar nicht gekommen."

„Hmpf, ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir, Taichou, das hast du nun davon."

„Mehr wollte ich nicht."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Beleidigt?"

„..."

„Volltreffer! Dort kommt aber der Bus und dieses Mal wirklich."

„Hmpf."

„Du darfst ans Fenster."

„Aah, Taichou, ich hab dich gern... auch wenn du gemein bist."

„Naja, ein wenig mag ich dich ja auch."

„Wusst ich doch."

„Übertreib es nicht schon wieder und hör auf mich in aller Öffentlichkeit immer zu drücken!"

„Hehe, ich bin halt so."

„Dann werde ich dich früher oder später hassen!"

„Lügner."

„Gleich sind wir zurück und können endlich unsere Arbeit machen."

„Ganz toll."

„Endlich werden die Sachen bearbeitet. Die nächste Station ist es schon!"

„Ich seh schon das Leuchten in deinen Augen – die Arbeit ist nah."

„Los komm."

„Muss ich?"

„Ja, die Arbeit würde dich auch gerne wieder sehen!"

„Ich mag die Arbeit aber nicht."

„Sie dich auch nicht, komm jetzt."

„Ich will lieber warten!"

„Wenn du meinst. Solltest du dich umentscheiden, findest du mich bei Urahara."

„Ich komm mit und feuer dich an."

„Ich bin begeistert."

„Supi, dann los."

„Wenn ich heute etwas schaffe, dann ist es ein Wunder."

„Ich glaub an dich, Taichou."

„Daran zweifel ich nun wirklich nicht."

„Hihi..."

„..."

ENDE

written: 5. oder 6.8.2006


End file.
